stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Beachmont (NCC-21087)
| type = Explorer | class = Excelsior | status = Training vessel }} The USS ''Beachmont'' (registry number NCC-21087) was an Federation starship in service during most of the 24th century. (Star Trek: Pendragon) History Named after the Battle of Beachmont during Earth's Third World War, the Beachmont was commissioned in 2332 on stardate 09453.7, under the command of Captain Paul Twining. The ship's motto was "We will not bend and we shall not break. There will be no compromise. Tomorrow and today, for the sake of future generations, we must light the way." Lt. Commander Jonathan Hofmann began serving as the ship's chief engineer on 2342, and Lieutenant j.g. Stephen Tecklenberg became security chief in 2353. In early 2358, the Beachmont responded to a distress call from the , and rescued eight survivors from escape pods, including Captain Erik Pressman and Ensign Will Riker. Shortly afterwards, Admiral Mark Coleman met with Twining and Tecklenberg to confer on the Pegasus incident. Several months later, the Beachmont was retired from active duty and assigned to Starfleet Academy as a training vessel. Twining remained in command, and over the next several years, was instrumental in training the best and the brightest of Starfleet's next generation. The Beachmont became the customary training vessel for Delta, Zeta, and Nebula Squadrons. Cadets often served aboard the Beachmont during ten-week summer cruises. Some of those midshipmen included Timothy Sinclair, Ben Bartholomew and Mary Barranco. During the early days of the Federation Civil War, the Beachmont was one of a fleet of vessels that escaped Admiral James Leyton's blockade of Sector 001, and fought with the "patriot" forces during the conflict. After the war's end, the Beachmont was returned to service with the Academy. Captain Twining accepted promotion to the Admiralty and became the Commandant of Starfleet Academy. The ship passed through a succession of commanding officers over the next six years, including Captain Scott Bailey. In 2380, Captain Timothy Barranco assumed command of the Beachmont, and under his leadership, the cadets that served aboard her became some of the best officers the fleet had ever seen. The Academy's commencement ceremony was held aboard the Beachmont in 2384. :In a possible future, the ''Beachmont was decommissioned in the 2390s and sent to the Quaylor II surplus depot. In 2410, the ship was hijacked by Ben Bartholomew and Jeffrey Sinclair.'' Notable crew *commanding officer: **Captain/Commodore Paul Twining (2332-2374) **Captain Scott Bailey (2374-2375) **Captain Eugene Miller (2375-2376) **Captain Timothy Barranco (2380-?) *executive officer: **Commander John Battista (2342-2353) **Lt. Commander Michael Johnson (2353-2358) **Commander James Cosby (2358-2361) *operations officer: **Lieutenant/Lt. Commander Jennifer King (2353-?) *chief engineer: **Lt. Commander/Commander/Captain Jonathan Hofmann (2342-2362) *security chief: **Lieutenant/Lt. Commander Stephen Tecklenberg (2353-2364) **Lieutenant Tritt (2364-?) *chief medical officer: **Lieutenant Sue Timko (2353-2358) **Lt. Commander Kathy Kelly (2358-2374) *chief science officer: **Lieutenant Scott Bailey (2342-2353) **Lieutenant Timko (2353-2358) *ship's counselor: **Lt. Commander/Commander Maureen Twining (2332-2353) **Lieutenant Nan Ross (2353-2358) Background information *The Beachmont is named after Beachmont Christian Camp in Kingsville, Maryland, where author T.L. Morgan spent much of his teenage years. Beachmont 021087 Beachmont 021087 Beachmont 021087